


Перебор

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Перебор

— А ещё в ближайшие две недели ты решительно занят.

— И что же я решительно делаю эти две недели?

Разговор на повышенных тонах совершенно не мешал Меченому любоваться разгневанным раменаи. Генрих искрился эмоциями и сейчас, в пылу спора, не видел необходимости сдерживаться: глаза метали молнии, пара прядок выбилась из идеальной прически и падала на лицо, вынуждая Генриха нетерпеливым жестом смахивать их в сторону, вся его фигура выражала негодование, но на Меченого зрелище производило не тот эффект, к которому, без сомнения, привык Генрих. За неполный год жизни на Островах он умудрился поставить себя так, что мало кто дерзал открыто ему перечить. Уважали за знания и стальной характер, ценили за умение поймать удачу за хвост и выдавить из неё все соки, восхищались тем, что он нашел управу на их Капитана. Знали бы они, как добивался этой “кабалы” их Капитан, — зауважали бы вдвойне. Но это вовсе не повод соглашаться с Генрихом во всем!

— Ничего, — отчеканил де Шенни. — Лежишь в постели, ешь, спишь и принимаешь лекарства, которые составил для тебя Сэй.

— Я не могу позволить себе “ничего”, — Алекс выразительно ткнул на заставленный стопками бумаг стол. — Генрих, поверь, моё здоровье не стоит такого беспокойства. Это всего лишь насморк. Сам пройдёт.

— Сам он должен был пройти ещё месяц назад!

Меченый возмущенно вскинул голову, пораженный предательством близкого друга. Никто, кроме Дэмиана, не мог сдать его Генриху! Едва ли де Бриан стал бы писать письмо его раменаи… Это точно был Дэмиан!

— Там просто было прохладно. Здесь я быстро поправлюсь.

Призванная успокоить Генриха речь звучала бы гораздо внушительнее, не разразись Меченый душераздирающим кашлем.

Генрих едко изогнул бровь.

— Разумеется. Под моим присмотром.

Меченый замер, впившись в лицо Генриха взглядом.

— Под твоим присмотром? Значит, ты ничего не будешь делать следующие две недели вместе со мной? — Не веря своему счастью, недоверчиво уточнил Меченый. Генрих был способен на любой сюрприз, а сюрпризы Меченый разлюбил ещё в юности, когда из-за очистительного похода Церкви пришлось бежать из отчего дома под покровом ночи.

— И да, и нет. Я буду заниматься делами, — Генрих выдержал паузу и, пряча улыбку на дне глаз, добавил, — но рядом с тобой.

— А как же девочки?

— Сандро любезно согласился отвезти моих девочек в Красный город и показать им ежегодный фестиваль цветов. По несчастью, у меня слишком много работы из-за недальновидности моего нанимателя, и я никак не могу их сопровождать. 

Меченый вышел из-за стола, подошел к Генриху, поднял его голову вверх за подбородок, с неудовольствием изучил черные круги под глазами и ласково погладил по щеке большим пальцем:

— Следовало начинать иначе — запоминай на будущее: “Алекс, следующие две недели я буду принадлежать только тебе одному”.

— Алекс, это перебор. Я в отличие от тебя не болен, мне надо работать.

— Не перебор, а равнозначный обмен. — Алекс мог бы отступить, в конце концов, сколько-то времени вместе гораздо лучше, чем ничего, но с Генрихом так было нельзя. В этот раз он предлагал малость, в следующий — мог вообще ничего не предложить, наконец поняв простую истину: Алекс ему не откажет, стоит только попросить. Он ещё раз погладил Генриха по щеке и нежно улыбнулся: — А вот теперь, когда условия ясны, скажи, чем же мы будем решительно заняты две ближайшие недели?

Вместо ответа Генрих приподнялся на цыпочки и поцеловал не успевшего отстраниться Меченого. “Похоже, две следующие недели мы будем вместе болеть”, — с обреченным весельем пронеслось в голове у того. Меченый поднял Генриха на руки. Путь от Ратуши до дома занимал меньше одной склянки, но и на него не хотелось тратить ни одной лишней секунды.


End file.
